A spinning machine drafting frame can comprise at least three pairs of rollers through which the yarn or thread is fed during operation, an upper and a lower input roller, a lower driver roller and an upper guiding roller, and an upper and lower supply roller. The various lower rollers are mounted on drive shafts supported rotatably in the spinning machine frame. Advantageously the various upper rollers can be mounted rotatably in a portion of the frame which pivots upward so that fragments of slubbing or roving may be easily removed after a strand breaks.
In the version of the spinning machine drafting frame with which the invention is concerned, two contacting feed belts are, respectively, guided around the lower drive roller and associated guide members, and around an upper guide roller and its associated guide members. Specifically the lower feed belt may pass around the lower drive roller which moves both belts. The slubbing is then fed between these feed belts during operation for the action in the main drafting zone.
In this kind of spinning machine drafting frame the slubbing or roving can be supplied to the drafting frame after a halt due to strand breakage by lifting the various upper rollers from the various lower rollers, while then bringing the slubbing or roving in close contact with a pair of rollers or into an individual roller pair. On restart of the drafting frame the slubbing or roving is supplied manually to the drafting frame of the prior art so that it can be gripped by the appropriate transporting members. Automatic restart without manual reengagement is often difficult to accomplish, because the slubbing or roving ends may be found too far back in the drafting frame or are not held in place for restart after the belts have stopped or while the belts are stopped.